1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detachable sun roof panel adapted to be secured to the roof of an automobile as well as to a method of converting roofs of conventional vehicles to receive such panels.
2. Prior Art
Sun roof arrangements for controllably opening a hole in a vehicle roof for ventilation purposes during good weather conditions have typically employed a panel slidable along guides formed in the vehicle roof between open and closed positions. These sun roof arrangements are popular and solve the problem of storing the panel when the sun roof is open, but are expensive when incorporated in the vehicle during its manufacture and the process of converting existing vehicles to accept them is quite complicated. Certain automobiles are manufactured with entire roof sections detachably supported on pillars above the vehicle body so that they may be removed in the manner of a sun roof. These detachable roofs generally employ latch members fixed to the vehicle which may be actuated to secure the roof in place. It would be totally impractical to convert a conventional automobile to the form of one of these removable roof arrangements.